Imperial Arkanian Empire
The Imperial Arkanian Empire, commonly referred to as the Arkanian Empire or Arkania '''and sometimes abbreviated as the '''IAE, is the successor state to the Second Arkanian Republic. The Imperial Arkanian Empire is an interstellar empire based in the Arkania System, which spans eight planets. The planet which was habitable at the time of the nation's founding was Arkania Prime, which serves as the nation's capital world and has been capitals for the past two Arkanian governments. Arkania also occupies the Philippines, where many public infrastructure projects are currently being developed, and numerous ex-Hyberian planets, which are currently the site of Arkanian colonies and mining operations. History of Arkania First Colonies on Arkania Prime (2023) Arkania Prime and the Arkania System were discovered in the year 2023 by General Rem and the crew of his Annihilator-class Destroyer while exploring regions of the Sagittarius Arm. The system was originally named the Orion System and Arkania Prime was originally Orion Prime. Settlements and colonies were then developed, the largest of which would end up becoming Chandrila, the capital city, and peace was made with the sentient native population of Orion Prime, which was gradually assimilated into the main population. The First Nation of Arkania (2023-2031) Orion Union of Soviet Socialist Republics A nation was founded on Orion Prime, the communist Orion Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (OUSSR) shortly after the first settlements. However, pressure from allies, most notably the Blacklands, resulted in the OUSSR reforming into the Democratic Republic of Orion (DRO). The DRO was the nation formed by the PMC the Armed Forces of the Orion Union (AFOU) and the AFOU would become the military force of the DRO. Democratic Republic of Orion The Democratic Republic of Orion was a relatively stable nation which experienced large population growth on Orion Prime. By 2025 many large cities had sprung up, but the largest of these was still the capital, Chandrila. The DRO controlled no other planets habitable to humans, but it did conduct exploration voyages to completely map out the system. In mid-2025, Orionese starships were sent out to the largest gas giant planet in the Orion System, which would later be named Luzon. Construction would begin on a large shipyard, later becoming Arkania Shipyards. By 2026, Orion Prime surpassed 2.5 billion inhabitants, most of which were of Pegasus Primian descent with humans and Native Arkanians being minority groups. In 2028, The new capital complex of the DRO was completed, which would also be used by later governments. In 2030, the Orionese military experienced modernization and parades were held throughout Arkania Prime showcasing the new vehicles. Reformation and Military Expansion (2031-2032) The government undertook immense reforms in 2031 and became the Free Republic of Arkania (FRA). Orion Prime was then renamed Arkania Prime, and the system renamed the Arkania System. Under the FRA, Arkania was again prospering and expanded its space fleet. At its height, the Arkanian Starfleet operated 35 of its largest ship class, the Resurgence-class Battlecruisers. None of these ships were ever recorded to have been lost in battle. Under Foreign Rule (2032-2035) Under the Imperial Merculan Empire (2032-2034) In late 2032, the Free Republic of Arkania would ally and subsequently become a Merculan District of the Imperial Merculan Empire due to galactic tensions rising with the extra-galactic Hyberian Empire rapidly expanding into the Milky Way. This decision was popular with most Arkanians due to Arkania still being able to govern itself under the protection of a much more powerful nation. In 2034, however, Mercular suffered an economic collapse, with many of its large military assets becoming too expensive to operate. One of these, docked in Arkania Shipyards, was the Merculan Pinnacle-class Star Dreadnought Vindicator. ''The ship was siezed, and Arkania withdrew from Mercular. Under the Greater Terran Republic (2034-2035) After its withdrawal from the Imperial Merculan Empire in 2034, Arkania became one of the founding members of the Terran Republic, which formed from most nations of the Neo-Terran Alliance. Under Terran, Arkania produced and designed most of their starships, including the ''Siegfried-klasse Mobile Anchorage. In 2035, the Interstellar Alliance Against Hyberia was formed, led by Mercular, Jovia and Terran. The new Terran fleets mostly consisted of older Arkanian starships supporting the newer Arkanian and Edulian IV-produced ships helped the defeat of Hyberia during what would be called the Second Hyberian War.The Hyberian Empire was completely destroyed by the IAAH forces but a new but weak enemy attempted to attack Terran. A Terran task force attacking Hyberian starships was attacked by ships of the Techwizard Empire, but was quickly destroyed by the Terran fleet. The resulting war was known as the Terran-Techwizard War, which resulted in an easy Terran victory and the destruction of the Techwizard Empire. These victories greatly increased public opinion of the government and led to another population boom, increasing from 6.4 billion to 8.1 billion. In late 2035, the Terran Republic's Earth territories were invaded on all sides by the Interstellar Alliance Against Terran and defeated the republic. Terran was forced to dissolve after the war and Arkania was once again independent. Arkanian Independence (2035-2038) Second Arkanian Republic In 2035, the Second Arkanian Republic was formed, the first independent Arkanian nation in three years. It retained the previous Arkanian capital of Arkania Prime, however a few Hyberian planets were acquired from the Treaty of Moscow. The new government would first focus on updating the military and infrastructure. In early 2036, the SAR allied with Mercular but kept its independence. It would also ally with the Democratic Libertarian Republic of the Philippines, though that nation dissolved in the same year and left its territories to the SAR. The Arkanian Colony of the Philippines was then founded. In 2037, alliances with the DSRB, Germany and Japan were formed. Schematics for starships and ground vehicles were sold to Bolivia, Mercular and Venezuela. The population of Arkania Prime steadily increased to about 9 billion, and Arkanian Colonies of Carulia, Inua and Luminae were founded on the three habitable ex-Hyberian planets the SAR occupied. In 2038, the SAR launched Project Rejuvenate, which promised to drastically increase the efforts to improve public infrastructure across all territories. Later that year, Arkania was reformed into the Imperial Arkanian Empire, the current Arkanian state.. Imperial Arkania (2038-present) The Imperial Arkanian Empire was founded in 2038 as a monarchy from the Second Arkanian Republic. Founded as a monarchy, the empire still, however, retains its legislature. The Arkanian Armed Forces were also reformed into the Imperial Arkanian Armed Forces. The empire also retained the allies of the Second Arkanian Republic The Imperial Arkanian Empire continued to develop the public infrastructure developments started by the previous government under Project Rejuvenation. Project Revitalize, a Navy project to modernize the Excalibur-class Dreadnoughts was also continued by the new government. Arkanian Expansion The Imperial Arkanian Empire sent fleets of warships into surrounding systems to expand their territory, however they were told not to expand too far in the fear of running into rogue parasite aliens which have ravaged the Merculan Outer Rim since 2024, which may be Silents. Soldiers and Marines landed on the surface of the planets captured, exploring the planets and searching for any signs of sentient life. The Arkanian Imperial Air Force dispatched ARAF-38 Fighters to map out the planets' landscape from the air. Category:The Nations in the BWMC